Snack Pack
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: AU. Oneshot collection of Maya, Ema, Kay, and Apollo as best friends in high school.
1. Rockstar Infactuation

**...Well, this took longer than I expected. I really apologize for not updating...Anything in awhile. I REALLY wanted to...I'm actually working on quite a few more fanfics like Adrianna Wright.**

**But, I got this idea after thinking about Saved By The Bell and some high school slice of life anime and I thought, "Moar friendship fluff! With my three favorite sidekicks and my favorite defense attorney. And I can bring back Klavier/Franziska!" So yes, there will be a little romance splashed here and there but rest assured it's not the main focus.**

**Me and my ideas...But I hope to do justice to these characters and make them well rounded because one dimensional character traits...In any form of media are starting to peeve me. So even though Klavier and Franziska are popular and Franziska is pretty much a "bully" I hope to make them more than that.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy reading this first oneshot as much as I enjoyed making it...This first chapter will be centered around my favorite videogame character in general...Maya Fey. ^o^**

**Oh, and by the way...If you squint you'll see a Klavier/Franziska kiss manip on the cover art...My brother Emiyo Gavi made that for me. ^-^ And of course he helped me with this oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Let me have my fun!**

* * *

The bell rings after 5th period and three 15 year old girls make their way for their lockers. One is wearing a violet t-shirt with a green magatama painted on it and a skirt that comes up to her knees. Her long black hair is decorated with purple beads at the ends. Her name is Maya Fey. The second girl is wearing a pink shirt with a red bow under a blue vest with yellow buttons, a blue skirt, pink lab glasses, and a long, white lab coat. She is Ema Skye, the proud member of the science club. The last girl is wearing a pink floral shirt, a dark blue short-skirt with a pair of pink short-shorts underneath, a dark blue scarf, and golden hair clips in her hair. She is Kay Faraday, aspiring to be a ninja.

They were happy that they had lockers right next to each other so they'd see each other after every class. Sure it took a lot of begging the counselors at the front office multiple times, but it was worth it.

As the three of them walked down the hallway, they greeted each other and talked about Mr. Grey's hilarious rant in Anatomy and Physiology class about how the weather lady wrongly forecasted the weather again. As they shuffled through their lockers, Ema noticed Kay had a zombie novel called "Dead Rising" in her possession.

"Kay, am I the only one who thinks mermaid fiction is more interesting than zombie fiction?" Ema asked as she slipped a book into her bag.

Kay stroked her chin. "Well, I like a little action in my fiction. Besides, I'd just be a jerkish monster for punching and kicking mermaids."

"Nevermind," Ema said with a sigh. "Maya what about you-"

Ema stopped when she looked past her large locker door and saw Maya, leaning against her locker and staring at Klavier and Franziska farther away in the hallway with bright eyes. Klavier and Franziska were both 17 year old seniors, popular, native to Germany, and arguablely the most attractive students in the school. Klavier stroked Franziska's chin, and Franziska blushed and smiled shyly.

"Uh, Earth to Maya! Do you copy?" Kay yelled.

"What?!" Maya cried in shock, as her sparkly fantasy was shattered.

"Ema asked you about zombies and mermaids!" Kay said with a slight glare.

"Still dreaming about Klavier Gavin, the future rock star, eh?" Ema said frowning at Maya.

Maya threw her hands up in the air, "He's amazing! Absolutely spectacular! The way he and his band plays for school festivals." Maya stared at him again as he kissed Franziska. "And he's really handsome!...and he's with Franziska von Karma." Maya let out a sad sigh.

The three girls stared in slight envy, because even though the two contrasted each other, they were practically soul mates.

A fifteen year old boy with spiked brown hair walked over to the three girls, his name was Apollo Justice. "Good afternoon ladies, what's up?"

"Mr. Grey went on a rant today in Anatomy 101, Ema is a special snowflake that is into mermaids instead of zombies, and Maya is infatuated with Klavier Gavin." Kay said.

Apollo's eyes opened wide in slight shock, "Really now? I mean, I'm in a few classes with Klavier and he's a cool guy, and all but any female that his girlfriend doesn't approve of will face the wrath of Franziska Von Karma."

"She's probably the reason people still make fun of Germany with Nazi jokes," Ema said.

Apollo cringed after what Ema joked about, Kay felt indifferent because she was a karate student and was equally leveled with Franziska, and Maya, while intimidated by Franziska, still vowed to bite the bullet.

"Anyways," Apollo quickly changed the subject. "I was wondering if all four of us could get burgers and milkshakes after school. School can be stressful and we could use some fast food."

"I can't, I have Science Club tonight," Ema said.

"Karate practice," Kay said.

Maya made a thinking pose and didn't respond.

"What about you Maya? Burgers are your favorite, I can pay for half of what you eat," said Apollo.

Maya jumped a bit from her thinking being interrupted, "Oh! I have medium training when I get home, but maybe,"

"Maybe what?" Apollo asked.

Maya speed-walked to another part of the hallway. Her friends, being confused, followed until she stopped at a water fountain. "Maybe I can stay after school and watch Klavier and his band practice."

Apollo, Ema, and Kay were shocked. "But Maya, your family doesn't want you to take part in after school activities because of your medium training," said Kay.

Maya blinked, "I could say I got detention when I get home."

Apollo stroked his chin thinking, "So if you say you HAD to stay after school it won't be like you wanted to stay after school, sounds like a plan."

Kay crossed her arms, "Or you could just crawl through the ventilation and watch the Gavinners from up there, it's a lot more fun that way, Maya."

"Last time you did that Kay you not only ended up in detention, you also ended up in Saturday detention, and Ema, Maya, and I had to deliver you snacks though the bathroom window," Apollo remarked dryly.

Kay glared at Apollo slightly, "It was for a good cause Apollo-"

"Uh guys, Klavier and violent girlfriend incoming," Ema said with her hand over her mouth.

Klavier walked with his arm over Franziska as he made his way past students who moved away in his presence.

"Klavier Gavin, you shouldn't have to drink out of such filth in that water fountain." said Franziska with disgust.

Klavier laughed, "Oh come now Fran, it isn't poison, ja?"

"Very well," said Franziska. "You, foolish fool, move out of the way." She said to a random male student.

And since Maya and friends were standing right next to a water fountain it was their cue to make a run for it.

_"Operation fake detention to see rock star is a go,"_ Maya thought.

* * *

The final bell of the school day rang and everyone was either eager to go home or eager to go to clubs or sports practice. Maya and Ema bid farewell to Kay and Apollo for the day. For once, Maya experienced what school was like after school. Empty hallways, empty classrooms with teachers silently grading papers, and club members having fun. She caught a glimpse of what it felt like in the science club because Ema knew Maya had to kill time before the Gavinners started practicing.

When it was finally time for her to see the Gavinners up close and personal, Maya could hardly breathe, she felt her heart beating fast, and she was nervously sweating. As she walked through the empty hallway, she could hear the sounds of the guitar, bass, and drums, blaring from the other side of the hallway. She could vaguely here the lyrics of the song that was playing:

**"AND I, DON'T WANNA DIE WANTING MORE, IN LIFE-"**

Just as amazing as Maya imagined it, the song triggered something in her. But at the same time she was also a bit too nervous to walk closer. So she leaned against the lockers in front of the door that was slightly open letting out a ray of sun.

**"Nothing at all will hold me back. THIS I SWEAR!"**

Maya heard the final chords of the instruments play; if she could she would cheer and clap. She nearly did, but quickly remembered not to blow her cover.

Klavier wiped the sweat off his tan forehead and gave his fellow band mate a playful slap on the shoulder. "Well done Rufus, fine job you did today, ja? I almost couldn't sing loud enough."

"Ah, don't mention it." Said Rufus with a modest smile. "Always a pleasure workin' with ya, mate. I feel like I can reach my full potential."

Daryan stroked his hair and smirked. "How about we play a loud, angry song and make the classroom walls shake, just for the hell of it?"

Klavier snapped his fingers. "I say we play from the heart first, and I mean the song dedicated to the woman with the key to my heart."

"The song dedicated to your fire lord lady?" Daryan said in an almost dry tone.

"Ja!" Said Klavier as he picked up his guitar.

Maya gasped quietly, but none of the band members heard. Her eyes grew wide when she heard "fire lord lady" because she knew what he meant. Her heart beat slowly.

Klavier glided his fingers on the guitar strings to play soft and surprisingly melancholy notes. The sounds of keyboard, bass, and light drums followed with the flow.

**"The brute girl at school who's harmed her friends, has carried a proud flame all her life."**

**"But then she broke down in front of me, like a wounded soldier."**

Maya placed her hand on her heart as she heard those lyrics. _"He wrote this for Franziska?"_ She thought.

Klavier smiled as he sung. **"I knew I couldn't leave her, but I knew what she did, so I couldn't hold her."**

Maya had a faint mental image in her mind of Klavier and Franziska.

**"But she caught me and cried on my shoulder, and in it, she quietly whispered to me,"**

**"'Ich brauche dich.'"**

Maya flinched when he sang in German.

"Like a war blown maiden, she needed hope. Someone to help her make it through every day."

"We can never truly, make it through alone."

Klavier's guitar playing became more powerful and filled the room with life. Maya wanted to sigh dreamily or cry a little but her nose itched.

She was forced to breath in and suddenly, "ACHOO!"

Maya's sneeze blew the door wide open. Every member of the band stopped in their tracks and froze when they saw the young medium watching over their private practice session.

* * *

With Maya interrupting practice and Daryan unable to hold in his obnoxious laughter, Klavier ended band practice for the day. But he was curious about why Maya was spying on them. So he talked with her privately as they both sat in desks to have a conversation about it.

"Sorry about what happened, I know I'm not supposed to stay after school. Maybe that sneeze was someone in my family wondering where I am," said Maya as she watched herself kick her feet.

Klavier chuckled, "But why did you want to watch my band practice after school, fräulein?"

Maya blushed and fidgeted in her seat, "Isn't it obvious? You and your band are really awesome and I really like your music. I'm surprised more people don't spy on you."

Maya felt a pang in her chest because what she said may have sounded awkward. "Uh-th-that came out wrong!" She yelled suddenly.

"Haha! You're quite the riot, fräulein! Yet even a band needs private time away from its adoring fans," said Klavier.

Maya froze for a moment, and she grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it in her finger. "Yeah but, if I talked to you casually during school hours Franziska would get mad. Not that I'm trying to steal you from her though."

"Ah yes, my fiesty Fraulein whose whip makes even the toughest men cry." Klavier chuckled lightly. "I can understand why you would want to adore me from afar."

"So?" Maya asked. "Is there a way I can see you without being chewed out?"

Klavier put his tanned hand to his chin for a moment, "Of course, there is no way for us to meet after school hours, and mein geliebte won't allow you an inch close to me during school hours... I will do my best to tame her possessiveness." He said as he patted Maya on the head.

"Thanks." Maya said with a smile.

Klavier got off the desk he was sitting at. "Because I make music, there countless frauleins like you who fawn with me. Some people tell me my options are open because of this, and I should reconsider my relationship with Franziska."

"Huh?" said Maya.

Klavier rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "But I don't want to lose her, regardless of what anyone says, she is mein schöne. Besides, just because I'm a rocker doesn't mean I have a wandering eye, ja?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"At least, not anymore," said Klavier.

Maya's eyes widened. _"So, does this mean Klavier and Franziska are...Soulmates?"_

Maya couldn't see it but Klavier's blue eyes were full of sorrow."But sometimes it's hard, they say once a playboy always a playboy...What if they're right?"

Maya jumped off the table she was sitting on, "It's your PAST! Buddha said to not dwell on the past, and not dream about the future being grim just because you may have done something in the past that others may find wrong. It's all about the present, or something like that. I should really study the teachings of Buddha more often." Maya felt even more guilty about neglecting her family culture now.

But even though Maya frowned, Klavier patted her head and she looked up to see him smiling.

"You're a great kid fräulein, Franziska and I could use a friend like you."

And at that moment, Maya felt very grateful. She felt that her infatuation wouldn't grow into anything more, but the rock star she idolizes just complimented her. However, all good things have to come to an end, for eventually she would have to be punished for disobeying her family's wishes.

* * *

_Maya's Log_

_September 23, 20XX_

_Turns out my plan failed. It didn't even matter if I was "forced" to stay after school due to detention. When my Aunt Morgan heard the word detention she nearly flipped her lid...But I was hoping she would be too busy fighting to the death with Mrs. Kitaki to notice. So now I'm grounded for a week, not allowed to leave the house except for school, have to do extreme medium training, and have to clean floors by myself. Worst of all, Aunt Morgan put Pearly on guard duty, and nobody should underestimate my kid cousin. My mom decided to show a bit of mercy; this weekend she'll let Apollo, Ema, and Kay send me a burger and fries...But they have to leave immediately afterwards._

_Still...I let out my feelings for Klavier, and I got to learn more about him. Like how he certainly isn't oblivious when a "fräulein" has eyes for him, and no matter how godly he may seem, he's just as human as all of us._

* * *

**...I am cringing by how bad those song lyrics are. -w-**

**So yeah, I'm going to end off each oneshot in this series with a short journal entry from whichever character each oneshot is centered off of.**

**And I am happy to finally start writing with Kay Faraday...And next oneshot will be centered around her so stay tuned.**

**This is Emiko Nabile Gale signing out and have a nice evening. ;) And if you guys want to ask questions don't be a stranger.**


	2. Kay's Past

**Haha! You guys in the review section are awesome. But even though Apollo is the sole male in this group of friends this isn't going to be a harem.**

**So, finally got this Kay Faraday centered chapter uploaded, and...It's a bit long.**

**While I written this chapter with the help of Emiyo Gnobo Gavi, I finished Ace Attorney Investigations. Honestly, I can't consider Kay a Mary Sue, at all. Just a bit underdeveloped. But I hope this chapter expands on her character because I adore her. Honestly, I don't understand why everyone gives Kay such a hard time when (and I say this as a HUGE Edgeworth fan.) Edgeworth was completely static in Ace Attorney Investigations with the exception of his relationship with Kay. You'd think since Edgeworth gets his own game it would expand on his character but no, it didn't.**

**So, I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful ex boyfriend because he adores Kay Faraday. Er, heck! I'll dedicate this chapter to every Kay Faraday fan. Join me my brothers and sisters!**

**Oh, a character from Dual Destinies is also mentioned in this chapter...But there are no spoilers I promise. Anyway, disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ace Attorney characters...This is just for fun. But If I could own one...I want Apollo!**

* * *

During lunch time, the friendly four sat together at a plain blue lunch table and ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that Maya and Pearl made this morning. Ema, Kay, and Apollo were all relieved that they didn't have to eat the disgusting gruel usually served in the school cafeteria.

"Thanks for bringing in those sandwiches, Maya." said Apollo as he delightfully bit into his sticky sandwich. "If it weren't for you, all I'd want to eat besides the gross stuff in the cafeteria are my potato chips."

Kay on the other hand made loud crunching noises as she spoke, "Hey, I also bought a box Jammin' Ninja O's!"

Kay had a box of cereal next to her and put some cereal in her sandwich, and Apollo, Ema, and Maya helped themselves with some cereal as well.

"Thank you, Kay! Scientifically speaking, this is much more nutritious than the green substance served in the cafeteria." said Ema.

"No problem, guys!" Maya said with a smile and nod. "But of course, I wouldn't have done it without some help from Pearls."

As the four of them continued eating, Klavier and Franziska walked to their table. Klavier, wearing black shades and a silver 'G' necklace, was smiling and had his arm wrapped around Franziska.

_"He's here. Yay, here's my chance!"_ Maya screamed in her head.

_"I wish Franziska would be more friendly towards us, I do have a class with her after all."_ Kay thought.

_"Oh dear."_ Ema felt uneasy with both Franziska and Klavier here.

_"Klavier better not make fun of me in front of all these girls."_ Apollo thought.

Klavier pressed his hand on the table, "Hallo, kinder." He said to the four of them.

"Hmph!" Franziska said.

Klavier smiled at his girlfriend. "Come now mein geliebte, they won't bite."

Franziska paused for a moment and stared at the four friends, she was almost staring into their souls and stopped at Kay. "Hello, Kay Faraday."

The four of them were frozen until Kay finally decided to say, "...Hey."

* * *

After they finished eating Maya, Kay, Ema and Apollo continued their usual chatter, but Kay seemed to be daydreaming. She was mostly lost in her memories. To get her mind off of the past for a moment, she pulled a manga out of her bag and started reading it with a smile on her face, but her three friends quickly recognized the colorful cover of the manga and were surprised.

"Kay, you're reading Pocket Monsters again!" Ema said in surprise.

Kay winked, "Yeah! Which reminds me, this was one of the reasons you guys became friends with me."

Maya smiled, "Oh, I remember now! We even named each other after the characters! I was May, Ema was Dawn, Apollo was Ash, and you were Misty."

Kay nodded, "And Misty is awesome!"

When Apollo got adopted along with his sister he became friends with Ema. After Lana and Mia introduced Ema and Maya, Maya begged to not be homeschooled anymore so she could go to public school with Ema. Kay transferred to the same middle school as Maya, Ema, and Apollo when they were all in the 7th grade. But it was during a dark time in Kay's life.

*3 years ago*

One pleasant day, as seventh-grader Apollo Justice walked to his homeroom and sat at his desk as he casually did each day. He had the same hairstyle back then, except he was just shorter. It seemed like every other day in 1st period, until everyone got to their seats and noticed a new girl with raven black hair tied in a big pony tail with a yellow key standing next to the teacher's desk.

The 1st period teacher smiled at her usual homeroom students, "Class, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate. Introduce yourself my dear."

The girl had a sullen look on her face, "Kay Faraday," she said softly.

"What a wonderful name," said the teacher. "Make yourself comfortable, Kay. You'll sit right over there." She pointed to the fourth seat in the fourth row.

She quietly made her way to her seat, as Apollo's eyes opened wide in awe, _"She's cute."_ He thought to himself.

So class finally started, and Apollo, with Kay only diagonally across from him, ended up staring at Kay's hair for most of the class. She took notes from what the teacher was teaching everyone and didn't raise her hand at all throughout the class but Apollo passed this off as natural seeing how she was a new student.

* * *

During their 7th grade year Maya and Ema were lucky enough to share a locker. As the girls giggled on about girly things in their usually chipper mood, Apollo walked into the conversation.

"Hey girls," Apollo said.

"Good morning Apollo," Maya shone a bright smile at him.

"Hey Apollo, how was class?" Ema asked.

Apollo froze for a moment, "Well ummm..."

Maya knew exactly what was wrong. "Did'ya zone out in class again?"

Apollo started to sweat nervously, "Well yes, but this time it was because of this new girl in my 1st period class."

"Are you attracted to this new girl?" Ema asked slyly.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cried a voice.

Maya and Ema were shocked at the sudden shout of distress and Apollo felt dumbfounded. "That sounded like her just now," said Apollo.

Maya and Ema looked worried when they saw what looked like students gathering around in the hallway for what looked like a school fight. Apollo ran through the crowd to see if Kay Faraday really was in the middle of a fight and after being frozen in fear Maya and Ema followed him.

Sure enough, Kay was definitely in the middle of some trouble because Apollo saw Kay being cornered by some of the "thugs" of the school.

One of the thugs smirked, "Awww, the new girl is mad. We would've left you alone if you didn't pass us like we warned you. What's your deal anyway you little brat?"

"No way am I telling you!" Kay shot back with fire in her eyes.

Another thug, a chubby but very mean-looking boy who looked like he could crush Kay, walked closer. "I'll take care'a dis." He said in a low toned voice.

Kay didn't stutter a bit, she looked him in his tiny eyes. "Huh! Girls like you oughta keep ya mouths shut!" he said as he spread his arms out ready to grab her.

Apollo got nervous and pushed himself further into the crowd. _"Don't you dare!"_

But Kay jumped against one of the lockers to push her into the air only for her to land on the large thug's face. The thug was feeling unsteady on his feet as Kay grabbed him, and he fell back and landed hard on the floor. The crowd gasped and Apollo was dumbfounded by this new girl's sudden act of self-defense.

However the supposed leader of the thug group wasn't going to give up without a fight as he grabbed Kay's arms from behind. "Oh! So yer a fighter eh?" he said in a threatening tone. "How's about I tie ya down to shut ya up?"

But Kay shifted her weight and lunged the boy forward so he landed on his back in front of the crowd. Some students' faces went blue as they saw the fallen thug looking like he was in a world of pain. Little did Kay know, another thug, a skinny, fierce-looking young man, from the crowd started charging at her.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING CLAYTON!" Yelled the thug.

Kay quickly turned her head to see a fist shooting straight at her face, but she quickly grabbed it and spun the boy around. He crashed into the last two members of the thug group. The violence was finally quelled, but nobody in the crowd cheered even though the main thugs of the school were put in their place. Kay looked sullen again as she stared at the floor, and she felt like she was going to cry.

Apollo stepped forward next to Kay, and kneeled down to where she was to see if he could console her. "Hey...are you alright? Kay?"

Kay's head shot towards the voice that called her name, the first thing she expected was to be put down. "What do you want?!" She said in a harsh tone. "Do I need to pound you next?!"

Apollo put his hands in front of him for a sign of peace. "No no, I just," he paused. Kay's violent side vanished. "I just wanted to ask if you're ok."

Maya and Ema walked next to Apollo, but Ema clinged on to Maya's arm in fear.

"I thought your fighting was pretty cool," said Maya, but she was slightly shaken up herself. There were still some students on the ground in pain as a deathly silence came over the rest of the students watching.

Apollo stroked the spikes on his hair for a moment. "Hey Kay, can you possibly tell us what's bothering you? We won't bite." Apollo looked over to a shaken up Maya and Ema. "Right Maya and Ema?"

They both shook their heads.

Kay Faraday paused for a moment, for she was touched by how gentle Apollo, Maya, and Ema were. She breathed in and crossed her arms behind her back, because she didn't want to talk about it or so much mention it.

"...My father." She said.

Nobody moved a muscle.

Kay quickly turned around, "My father has been murdered!" It pained her to say that.

Apollo and some other people in the crowd gasped, Maya's eyes widened in shock and and Ema even moreso, for she could relate to her experience. In fact, all three of them could.

"MS. KAY FARADAY!" Cried a voice of an adult.

Everyone's heart nearly stopped when they heard the voice of a superior adult break the silence. Kay felt ashamed because she caused the most damage. She turned her head to see a female student walking next to a teacher and one of the thugs she attacked. None of them looked pleased, so she turned her head away in shame.

_"Oh no!...Poor Kay. First her father is murdered and now this."_ Apollo thought as he gritted his teeth.

When the student, thug, and teacher were face to face with Kay, each of them gave her their own dirty looks. The thug with his fists clenched, was sweating, the female student gave Kay an angered look, and the teacher was obviously disappointed with Kay's violence.

Ema, understanding how it felt to be accused of a crime and wanting to defend her friend, came in between the teacher and Kay. Then Apollo and Maya followed suit, and stood by her side.

"Please go easy on her Ms. Jenkins!" Ema pleaded. "She hurt those students but they threatened her!"

"I am aware that tragedy has recently happened in Ms. Faraday's life, but she had no excuse to attack other students." Said the teacher.

The teacher only stared at Ema, Maya, and Apollo who had pleading looks in their eyes.

"Kay Faraday, please come with me to the councilor's office," said Ms. Jenkins as she lightly pushed through Ema, Apollo and Maya.

"Fine," Kay Faraday put simply with her head down.

She followed Ms. Jenkins into the end of the hallway till they disappeared from everyone's sight. Apollo, Maya, and Ema were left saddened, and they didn't see Kay for the rest of the day.

* * *

Maya finished her usual medium training around five o clock in the afternoon and with her mother and her aunt's permission, she was allowed to go out to the city to spend time with Ema and Apollo. Which meant:

"Burgers!" Maya cheered as she happily strolled down the streets of L.A. with Ema and Apollo.

Ema smiled at her best friend, "Science sure does work up an appetite." The happiness between Maya and Ema multiplied.

"But burgers can't cure a dark past," Apollo said in a sad tone.

Maya and Ema froze and turned around to see Apollo a bit down. "What do you mean Apollo? You're not making much scientific sense right now." Said Ema.

Apollo sighed, he thought Maya and Ema would understand but they didn't think about the death of their family members that much because it was so long ago. While Kay's father was probably murdered recently. While Apollo's parents didn't die (as far as he knew) they still abandoned him, and it still caused him turmoil every once and awhile.

"Nevermind," he said with an annoyed look on his face.

Maya frowned, "Please tell us-"

"We're about to hit a crosswalk," he interrupted as they finally got to the end of the sidewalk.

The sidewalks were a bit crowded today, so much so that the three friends didn't have to press the button to light up the crossing sign. As they waited for the cue to cross, they saw some older, taller people on the other side. Apollo blinked a few times when he saw a black hat atop ruffled black hair hidden within the group of people.

_"...Clay...No, I'm fine! I'm fine!"_ He thought to himself.

The neon crosswalk sign finally changed and made a beeping noise and the people in front of the crowds crossed first. Deeper into the crowd, a large, black ponytail could be seen. And it belonged to none other than Kay Faraday.

"Kay!" Apollo gasped.

Kay also gasped when she saw the same three students that talked to her after the battle she fought. She wasn't expecting this at all.

"Apollo...It's her." Maya said in slight shock.

The group crossed the street and noticed how Kay wasn't moving at all.

"You guys!" Kay said in surprise.

Ema placed her pink glasses over her eyes and saw Kay in a pink hue for the first time. "What happened to you? We haven't seen you since," she paused. "_That_ happened."

Kay frowned, "I got suspended for a week, and the guidance counselor told me to get therapy. I'm only out right now because taking a walk calms my nerves."

"Well, think of it this way, you're kind of lucky because now you have no school for a week." Said Maya.

Kay was a bit shocked that Maya said that, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"By the way, my name is Apollo Justice, we have first period together, Kay." Said Apollo.

Kay paused for a moment, "Oh yeah, you're that guy with the bug hair."

_"Bug hair?"_ Apollo thought.

Maya grabbed Kay's hands. "I'm Maya Fey, and I'm a spirit medium in training!"

Kay gave a confused look at the words "spirit medium."

Ema smiled and lifted her glasses up, "I'm Ema Skye, junior scientist!"

And for once Kay smiled being around these friendly faces. "Nice to meet you guys. Ok, time for my greeting."

Kay struck a dramatic pose and pumped her fist in the air. "I'm Kay Faraday, the future great thief!"

Maya, Ema, and Apollo were surprised. "Like Mask*DeMasque?" Apollo asked.

"No like," Kay paused. "Like someone else." Kay frowned.

The three friends paused when they saw Kay was sad again, then an idea appeared in Maya's head. "Hey Kay, would you like to go to our usual burger joint with us?" Maya asked.

"Hm? Burgers?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, Apollo and Ema and I go out to eat burgers together." said Maya. "And I love burgers! They're my favorite"

Ema smiled, "I have plenty of allowance money."

Apollo stroked the spikes of his hair, "It would be nice for you to join us."

Kay felt the contents inside her bag. "It's ok, I've got money."

"So you're going to join us? Yay!" Maya cried happily.

* * *

When they got to the usual burger joint, Maya, Ema, and Kay sat at a table that had high chains and a window in front of them with burgers and milk shakes. Apollo carried his tray and noticed he had a vanilla milkshake while Maya, Ema, and Kay, had chocolate, strawberry, and mint milkshakes respectively. He sat next to Ema and joined in on the girls' conversation.

"So you're a Steel Samurai fan just like Ema and me?" Maya asked.

Kay took a bite out of her burger. "Yeah, but I like the new show The Jammin' Ninja, maybe even more than The Steel Samurai." She said while chewing.

"Lies!" Maya spat slightly. "The Steel Samurai will always prevail!"

"Can we not fight over this right now," Ema said. She passed a manga to Maya. "Maya, I think we found someone who could be Misty."

Maya looked at a few pages of the manga and saw how firey and tomboyish Misty was. "You're right," she said.

Kay was confused, but Maya showed her two pages of the manga and showed one male character with three female characters. Kay was still a bit confused.

"Pocket Monsters is a fun manga where the main characters are three girls and one boy." Said Maya. "I label myself as May."

"And I'm Dawn even though, scientifically speaking, the only thing we have in common is the fact that we both like cute clothes," Ema said as she placed her pink glasses over her face.

"And Apollo is Ash Ketchum!" said Maya while slightly laughing.

"Hey, I never agreed to that!" Apollo remarked dryly as he ate his burger.

Maya pasted the manga to Kay. "You can be Misty."

Kay looked at the two pages Maya showed her, and saw a tween girl with a pony tail on the side of her head who was a bit hot-headed. This made Kay slightly upset. "This is a joke right? This girl looks _nothing_ like me!" She said as she gave an annoyed stare at the character.

Apollo was dumbstruck. _"Great job you two, you offended me and now you've offended Kay."_

"I dunno, I'm making a comparison in my head and I can detect similarities between you two," Ema said as she wrote notes in her note book.

Kay looked confused, and Apollo flinched a bit. "Alright! Let's change the subject!" He said frantically.

* * *

After the 4 children finished their burgers, Kay admitted that she didn't really want to go home yet; she wanted to spend some more time with these three other classmates who've been trying to comfort her for some reason. So they walked past more stores and spotted a new French restaurant called Tres Bien.

"Whoa!" Kay said in awe.

Maya smiled, "Yup! It's cute isn't it?"

A small area behind the restaurant was full of park decorations made out of fruit, and the decorations looked so shiny that they were almost appetizing.

"Makes you want to eat healthy fruits to make sure your skin and eyes look shiny," said Ema.

Maya and Ema sat on one of the small orange slice tables. "I feel so full of vitamin C just by sitting on this thing!" Maya said with a smile.

"Oh, I should invent that when I get older!" said Ema. _"Note to self, the lazy way is the best way to get healthy."_

They both giggled. "That sounds great Ema," said Maya.

There was another orange slice table in front of Maya and Ema. Kay decided to sit on it to face Maya and Ema. Apollo now felt awkward, but he hesitantly sat next to Kay on the orange table. Maya ended up winking at Apollo which caused him to sweat. Kay on the other hand just felt nervous from having a closer look of Apollo, but not really from infatuation.

"So, why're you three...comforting me?" Kay asked.

Apollo, Maya, and Ema froze. They all thought about how they could relate to Kay.

"Because...My father is dead too," said Maya with a sad expression on her face.

Ema gripped the strap of her bag, "My parents died when I was very young."

Kay's eyes widen in sadness when she learned this, but it also brought back memories of when she found out that her father was murdered and she wasn't able to save him...Even if they were in the same building.

Apollo lightly rubbed his golden bracelet. "I don't even know if my parents are alive or not, but they abandoned me, and the only memory I had of them in boarding school was this bracelet."

Kay felt her heart beating, she quickly stared at Apollo who had a sad expression on his face. "That's awful!" She cried. But her body quickly froze up and she felt her eyes burn. Maya and Ema became blurry in front of her.

"Excuse me." Kay quickly ran away.

_"Kay!"_ All three of them screamed in their heads.

She ran inside the strawberry decoration, but Maya followed because she knew that even at her age she could still fit inside. But when Maya crawled inside she saw Kay, curled up into a ball and crying.

Maya walked close to her and tried to confront her gently, "Kay, I-"

Maya got cut off when Kay grabbed a hold of her spirit medium outfit. "I...I." Kay stammered.

Kay then stared at Maya with a face brimming full of tears, "All I want is to see my father again!"

Maya pulled Kay into a hug as a way of showing Kay she knew how she felt. Maya almost felt like crying herself but she wanted to help Kay stop crying.

Then an important fact clicked in Maya's mind. _"Wait, why didn't I think of that earlier?"_

Maya grabbed Kay's shoulders. "Kay, YOU CAN see your father again." Maya said with a serious look on her face.

Kay was extremely confused. "W-What?!" She cried in shock.

"I'm part of a family of spirit mediums and we can channel the dead." Maya clarified.

"N-no way!" Kay cried in disbelief. "You can do that?"

"Of course! Just visit my place tomorrow with a picture of your father." Maya said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I gotta see this for myself tomorrow!" Kay said as she whipped the remaining tears from her eyes.

With that, Maya quickly ran back home after saying goodbye to her friends. And when she came home she was in for a surprise.

* * *

Pearl carried robes across the hallway with a woman much taller than her and 22 years of age. The little 9 year old hasn't seen her older cousin in ages.

"Trucy and I have been getting picked on by a boy named Cody Hackins." Pearl said to her cousin. "It's really frustrating not getting along with him, even if we both like certain things."

"Hmmm, that is a shame," said the woman. "When we have common interests but we still create wars among each other."

Maya ran through the hallway panting but bumped into the tall woman and fell back onto the floor. Pearl screamed in fright, "Mystic Maya!"

Maya rubbed the back of her head where she fell, "I'm alright Pearly."

Maya opened her eyes and saw a woman with long brown hair picking up the robes she dropped, she smiled at Maya. "Long time no see, Maya."

Maya's jaw dropped open in shock. "Sis! You're back from college!"

Mia giggled, "For now anyway."

"This is perfect!" Maya cried in relief.

Mia stood up. "What? You aren't going to give your big sister a hug?"

Maya bounced up. "Of course I'm happy you're home, but I'm also happy because of how perfect your timing is."

"Oh? And why is that?" Mia asked.

Maya puffed up her cheeks. "Well, Apollo, Ema, and I made a new friend who transferred to our school today. Her father died recently and she's in a world of pain. So we're going to help her! We need to get somewhere here to channel her father!"

Mia was surprised, and automatically felt sympathy for Maya's new friend. "Hmmm, I know I've been where she is now, you should know too, sis." She looked back up at Maya. "Of course. So who is her father anyway?""

Maya froze, "Oh...I forgot to ask her that. But I told her to come here tomorrow with a picture of her father."

Mia sighed, "Alright, here's hoping the elder mediums won't get upset at us."

* * *

Luckily with Kay being suspended from school and having her therapy sessions in the morning, she was free to go to Kurain manor to meet her father again. Of course, she had to cover up the fact that Maya and her family were spirit mediums.

"Wow! I've only seen places like this on TV!" Kay said in surprise as she, Ema, Apollo, and Maya walked the pathway.

Apollo stroked the spikes on his head. "Yeah, that was my first reaction."

Maya went ahead and opened up the sliding door, which surprised Kay. It was the real deal.

Ema placed her glasses in front of her face and pointed forward. "On to the spirit world!"

_"...Are we really heading to the spirit world?"_ Kay thought.

As they walked inside the manor Maya's aunt bowed to them. "Friends of Mystic Maya, a pleasure to see you two again, and is this the girl you told the elders about?"

Maya nodded, "Yes, Aunt Morgan."

Morgan took a sip out of her tea cup. "Very well, Mystic Mia and the other mediums will meet you children outside the channeling chamber."

But when they finally got towards the channeling chamber, they heard giggling. Across the big empty room was two older mediums one with a jet black pony tail and the other with light blue hair.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Maya's cry echoed in the mostly empty room.

The two older mediums gave devious looks to Maya and her friends.

"Mystic Mia!" Said the medium with the pony tail.

Mia walked in wearing a grey robe that was smaller than her body could handle, she had a slight sour look on her face, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was volunteered to do the channeling."

For the younger mediums in Kurain, channeling men usually lead to humiliation.

Mia walked over to Maya and her friends and stared at the one person in the group she wasn't familiar with. She brushed the hair from her forehead, "So, are you the one who wants to see her papa again?"

Kay took a few steps forward and held out the picture of her father and shivered in nervousness. "Y-Yes, I'm Kay Faraday."

Mia took the picture from Kay's hand and stared at it, but she immediately had a shocked look in her eyes. "Oh! Your father is Byrne Faraday?"

Kay was dumbstruck, "You know him?"

"He was a prosecutor during case KG-8 II." Mia said

The older mediums looked at Byrne's photo from over her shoulders. "I'm currently studying law in college, of course we learned about how Byrne Faraday got murdered and how the investigation was covered by Detective Tyrell Badd."

Kay gave a sad look and Mia quickly tried to console her. "Don't worry, you'll see your father again soon."

Mia ran to get a mat to lay out, the medium with the blue hair helped her out. When the mat was laid out everyone sat in front of her as she got ready.

"Go for it Mystic Mia!" The medium with the ponytail cheered.

Mia folded her hands in prayer position, and silence fell over the room. Kay was starting to have her doubts, it just seemed so silly to her. Then Ema touched her arm.

"Don't worry, as a hardcore science person I was doubtful about this at first too," Ema said.

"I-I'm scared," Kay stuttered.

Kay closed her eyes, now she wasn't too sure about this.

"Where, where am I?" Said a familiar voice.

Kay's eyes snapped open in shock as she truly saw her father's face on Mia's body. It didn't look completely like him but it WAS him.

"Dad!" Kay yelled as she felt faint.

"Oh no! She's gonna pass out!" Ema yelled as she grabbed onto Kay's arms while Apollo grabbed her from behind. They lifted Kay up to her feet. Byrne Faraday, while still not understanding what was going on, stood up to see his daughter.

Maya felt guilty, "Sorry about that Kay, sometimes channeling the dead is an experience that's hard to swallow."

Kay didn't answer, the surreal feeling of her father walking closer to made her eyes water.

"...Kay." Her father said faintly.

He pulled his daughter into a hug; Ema and Apollo released their grasp on her.

Kay's tears streamed down her face as she held her father father hugged her so tightly that her feet didn't touch the ground. "Oh daddy!" She screamed.

"Kay, I'm so sorry for leaving you!" He said with sorrow on his face.

Kay shook her head lightly, "No! It's my fault! I was in the building with you and I couldn't protect you because the police wouldn't let me. I hate them!"

Byrne started tearing up himself.

"Even though they found your killer, I was still so angry and alone without you. I just had to see you one more time." Said Kay.

"He can't stay for long though," Maya said, looking sad.

Apollo stepped up, "She'll be fine Mr. Faraday, I promise."

Kay let go of her father and stared at Apollo and the others. "Yes, it's because of my new friends that I got to see you again." Kay was so grateful. "Thank you!"

Ema smiled, Maya felt tears roll down her cheeks, and Apollo gave a thumbs up.

"Kay Faraday will be fine!" Apollo yelled with his cords of steel.

Kay giggled.

* * *

Back in the present day, Kay had one of the most relaxing, fun, peaceful, school days of her life. She realized she came a long way in her life since before she met Maya, Apollo, and Ema.

The school day was over, and as the four of them began to walk off campus, Kay got excited and jumped on top of one of the bicycle racks to make an epic pose.

"MY NAME IS KAY FARADAY AND I'M FINE!" She yelled as the other students watched past her.

Her three friends smiled at her, but the moment was ruined when Kay lost her balance.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kay screamed as she fell backwards and her arms were desperately trying to grab something.

"Oh gods!" Maya screamed.

The three of them ran towards their falling friend.

"KAAAAAY!" Apollo yelled in fright and slight anger.

* * *

_Kay's Journal_

_Today, I had such an awesome day at school that I flashed a heroic pose and fell flat on my friends' hands. Lucky they only experienced extreme pain that didn't involve a trip to the Hickfield Clinic. Of course, Apollo scolded me in his usual brotherly fashion. Haha! I wouldn't have him or my other friends any other way. I hope we continue to make many more happy memories with each other!_

* * *

**And there you have it! My depiction of Kay Faraday's past in Snack Pack, much more fleshed out ja? I just hope the way it was written didn't completely suck ._. *crosses fingers***

**Oh, and as I wrote this chapter I also played and finished Dual Destinies in a span of around...3/4 days. And it was awesome! It totally blew Trials & Tribulations out of the water for me. I adore Juniper and Athena, Clay and Blackquill. And Apollo! I can't thank the writers of the game enough for writing him so beautifully. I fangirled over him so much.**

**Expect Dual Destinies characters to show up in the future, but I promise to keep it spoiler free.**

**Anyways this is Emiko Nabile Gale signing out.**


End file.
